Hachiro Hajime
'''Hachiro Hajime is the 6th division commander of The Black Heart Pirates. Hachiro was a former prince but after going against the world government trying to assassinate the gorosai he was sent to level 6 Impel Down. After Barry D. Brick took over Impel Down Hichiro joined the crew as the 6th division commander. Appearance While not as tall as his superiors, Hachiro is of great height, towering over the average male at 190.5cm. Having been accustomed to intense training from the insistence of his father for Hachiro to learn Rokushiki, and the boy's own interest in martial arts, Hachiro has a physique only seen in ancient marble statues. His shoulders are broad, with defined pectorals and a tightly knit six-pack. The martial artist's hair is a navy blue, a trait he inherited from his grandmother. His eyes are a soft red, a strangely soothing color. Hachiro also has many scars on his back. The outfit in which Hachiro is most commonly seen in is rather simple. A long white robe that trails on the ground slightly, with the main seam that would separate them being the same navy blue as Hachiros hair. This is coupled with white pants. He will also wear a white bandana to cover his forehead, which has two golden clips holding it in place. On occasion, Hachiro will wear golden earrings that dangle down from his ear. In his transformed state, Hachiro ditches the robe. His body grows hair the same color as Hachiro’s natural hair, covering his entire back and portions of his front section. Two horizontal lines of hair also appear on both sides of Hachiro’s face. Personality When one talks to the man known as Hachiro Hajime, they will notice a few things straight off the back. First, Hachiro is sure of himself, confident in his abilities in even the most severe of situations. Then they will notice the quiet poise he holds him in, evidence of discipline that most can not even comprehend. Lastly, they will notice the precision that is evident in all of his movements, a token of his training and unending willpower. Hachiro is a relatively serious individual, though he is not beyond relaxing when he can. He is calm, collected, and disciplined from years enduring the most brutal training the world has to offer. Hachiro lives and breathes through his training, as at this point it has mostly superseded the upbringing his late parents had given them. Even though they have faded into antiquity, Hachiro still does bear some semblance to his young self. He generally relaxes by the sea, the old influence of his father allowing him to enjoy it even if the weather is bad. His mother shines through whenever he is eating or otherwise in polite company, as his table manners are impeccable. Hachiro's willpower is endless, leaving him capable of fighting well beyond the point where anyone else has quit. While he won't peruse a battle he would consider fruitless, his fortitude and willpower allow him to push beyond. This is evidenced by his nine-day battle with the midnight pirates commander for position among the order. He fought to the last without giving an inch. Powers and Abilities Hachiro is a monstrously powerful swordsman, easily capable of being considered for the title of the Greatest Swordsmen in the World. Having trained for fifteen years through some of the most brutal conditions imaginable, he's come out as an excellent combatant and wielder of the sword. Physical Abilities